Naruto, the child that became a legend
by rassh0l
Summary: Naruto Senju Uchiha, raised as Naruto Uzumaku Namikaze, how will the world deal with a strong, smart, bloodline naruto? Sharingan, mokuton, chakrachains naruto. pairings probably NarutoxSmallHarem
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto the child that became a legend.**_

**I do not own Naruto.**

It all started like this.

Hitori the daughter of Madara Uchiha stood by her father's side watching as Madara and Hashirama Senju wrote down the peace treaty, which would result in the forming of the leaf village.  
In the treaty they agreed to start an alliance, where they would build a village so the children could have a childhood, instead of the constant wars between clans that had been going on for god knows how long.

As she looked over the two men discussing the details of the contract, she turned around and looked over on the other people in the room.  
First she saw a beautiful woman with red hair in a bun on the left side at the back of her head.

The woman was dressed in a white dress with red flowers that hugged her frame and showed her nice hourglass form and D-cup breast, the dress had a cut going up her right leg showing her long slender legs.

All in all she was a stunning lady, but when she looked to the side she felt her face heat up as she looked at son of Hashirama and Mito.

There stood a young man her age (around mid-20's) about 188cm tall. As she looked on she stared him up and down a few times, she saw that he was wearing a pair of standard black ninja sandals, black baggy pants, a black muscle shirt and white jacked with the elbow length sleeves and the Senju clan mark on the back.

As she looked over his form and ended on the on his head witch had a masculine look, brown hair, with purple eyes and a scar under his right eye she saw him stare back at her.

Renjii Senju stared at the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.  
She had long curly black hair that reached her lower back, dark eyes and a slender heath shaped face, she wore a blood red dress with hugged her body, and showed her beautiful hourglass form and High C-cup breasts, she wore black high heeled sandals and was absolutely stunning.

As they stood there studying each other the rest of the people in room came to an agreement on the deal and finally signed the contract, everybody was in high spirits and the party began.

As the night went on and the people was getting more and more wasted, there was one person on top of a high mountain, looking over the camp where the village would later be built, this person was none other than Hitori Uchiha.

As the she sat there looking at the mood she heard footsteps coming from behind her, she turned around and there stood Renjii Senju looking at the sky, he stood there for a minute before he began to talk.

"The sky is beautiful tonight, right?" it was more a statement than a question but she answered anyway.

"Yeah… it really is" she said in a far-away voice as she looked up at the sky.

"It's really hard to believe that after all this time it's really over, no more fighting." Renjii said.

"I know right… so many years and it's just over… well anyways, cheers to the leaf village" she said with a smile on her face as she took a sip of her sake.

They continued talking and drinking to all just went black

-Next Day-

"_Oww, my head, what hit me!" _was the thought of a newly awake Hitori, as she begun to look around she found that she was in a dark room, laying in a bed, turning to the other side she saw a sight that made her face glow a bright red color.

Laying there next to her was a very naked Renjii Senju, the next thing that happened was a very high pitch scream that rang trough the room.

Renjii shot up in sitting position with a confused/scared look on his face as he looked around the room, and then he finally laid his eyes on a naked Hitori sitting next to him with only the bedcover over her naked skin.

"Why are you in my bed?!" questioned/demanded Hitori.

"Ehhm, I'm pretty sure this is my bed…" he replied as he held his head trying to ease the pain of the hangover

"Oh… then why am I in your bed?" she questioned hoping to god that she was wrong about what she thought happened last night.

"…" was all the reply she got, while he was looking at her in a way that confirmed her fear.

"Oh my god… This never happened, we will never talk about this again, understood?" she asked with an expression that showed that the wrong answer would bring lots of pain.

"Sure, sure! Never happened!" he replied her quickly.

"Good, now I'm going to get dressed and leave, so turn around till the door I am out of here"

Doing as she said she left the room and went home.  
Renjii was sitting in the bed thinking over what just happened, then he stood up, took a shower trying to remember how she looked naked, and what to do next.

-Time skip 2 months-

Hitori was laying in her bed, the whole world was spinning around her, getting up and going to the toilet all came crashing down on her and she barfed up yesterday's meal

"_damn, fucking flu, very well, might as well see Tsumi, it's been way to long, and then she can take a look on this flu and see if she can fix me up"_ she thought as she got up, took a shower, got dressed and walked out of her apartment.

Walking through the streets of the leaf village, she smiled happily and thought of how much better everything had become these last 2 months, no more fighting, there was now an academy for the children to learn how to become shinobi.  
Things were really looking up and there came more and more people wishing to join the village and settle down here.

Finally arriving at Tsumi's apartment complex she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, hearing some sounds and a "coming" from the inside she stood there patiently waiting for Tsumi.

After waiting for a minute or two, the door opened to show a beautiful young woman in her mid-twenties, she was a rather tall woman at 175cm. She had shoulder length straight raven black hair with dark eyes and a nice slender hearth shaped face with a bright smile on it.

As she stood there in her white morning robe she took a hold of Hitori and half yelled "Hitori" as dragged her inside her apartment, when they got to the living room she let go and vent to the kitchen for some refreshment.  
When she came back she had 2 cups, a can of tea and a jar of sugar on a trey, smiling brightly she sat down at the cough next to Hitori.

"So… What brings you to my humble apartment today Hitori?" she asked.

"What? Do I need a reason to visit my best friend?" Hitori asked with a mock hurt expression.

"Ha-ha, very funny, of course not, but you're not exactly the type of girl to just come over without any reason at all" Tsumi answered as she smiled knowingly at Hitori.

"Well, I thing I might have the flu or something, I haven't exactly been in top shape the last few days, and when I woke up this morning I had to get up to barf, so I thought I should check it out, and at the same time I could see you" Hitori told her.  
"Oh, well then, why don't you come with me and lay down on my bed and I'll check it out right now." Tsumi said as she stood up and dragged Hitori with her to her bedroom.

When Hitori laid down on the bed Tsumi vent trough some hand signs as she activated her mystical palm, as it started glowing green she went over her from head to toe a couple times a little longer over her stomach before she deactivated it and looked over at Hitori with a smile on her face.

"You didn't tell me you are seeing someone Hitori" she said.

"Well did you find out what's wrong? And what do you mean I'm seeing someone?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with either of you, so no need to worry" she said, looking over at her as her face went from confusion to disbelief.

"You don't mean-"

"Oh yes I do, a little boy in fact" she said beaming a smile to her friend.

"But how?!" Hitori said.

"Well, when a boy and a girl-"…"I know how but what I meant was… oh no…"

"So who's the father? Tsumi asked, curious to who dared knock up the daughter of the infamous Madara Uchiha.

"Renjii Senju" Hitori answered in a low voice, as Tsumi herd the name she gasped, Renjii Senju, the son of the hokage was not a bad thing, but even though there was an alliance between the Uchiha's and the Senju, there was absolute no way the Uchiha clan would accept a baby from both clans.

As she stood there thinking of what this would mean, she heard Hitori speak up.  
"Please do not tell anyone of this, ok Tsumi?" she asked pleadingly.

"So what are you going to do?" she questioned her.

"I'm going to talk to Renjii, and try to work something out, maybe a long term mission or something" She said after pondering on the question for a minute.

As Tsumi pondered on the answer she came to the conclusion that that might be the best way to go about it, so she just said to her to take care, come to her if there was anything she needed, and she could help with the birth.

"Ok, thanks Tsumi, you are really the best! See you later" Hitori said as she walked out of her apartment on the lookout for Renjii.

-Time skip 2 hours-

After walking around the village for 2 hours, she gave up and walked towards the hokage tower.  
As she entered the hokage tower, she smiled at the receptionist that led her right to the hokage's office.  
Knocking on the door and hearing "Enter" she walked through the door and inside the office.

As she looked around she saw the hokage (Hashirama) sitting behind the desk, talking to his son Renjii. Walking to the middle of the office, Hashirama smiled at her and asked "So what can I help you with today, Hitori"

"Well you see, I was kind of looking for Renjii, and when I could not find him I went here to see if he was on a mission or something" she relied the hokage.

"And why is it you need my son?" he asked, with a look of confusion spread over his face, looking over at his son he saw the same puzzled expression evident on his face as well.

"Eeeehm, well as you see, that was kind of a private topic, but since I have some request for you, and they have to do with what I'm going to talk to your son about, could you just please tell your ninja to leave and set up a privacy barrier" she asked, a little bit nervous.

Doing as she said he waved out the ninja hidden in the office and set up a barrier, when he was finished, he asked her what it was she wished to discuss.

"Well, ehm, you see… ehm, I'm kind of… pregnant" she said a really low voice at the last word.

As she looked at the hokage and his son, she could see both had the look of confusion on their faces. After a moment a look on realization came to Renjii's face and a loud "What?!" after that it looked like the hokage got it too.

"So I'm going to be a father?" Renjii said quickly after his outburst, if you looked at his face you could see a little bit of happiness in evident.

"Yes and no, I'm afraid" she answered.

"What do you mean about that?" Renjii asked, but just as she was about to answer him the hokage cut in and answered for her.

"As there is still a bit of bad blood between the Senju and the Uchiha, they will not take it well, and since she is the clans heiress it makes it even worse, the baby will become Uchiha clan matter, since you two are not married, since she is the heiress her father must give his consent for you two to marry, since I really doubt Madara would do that, the baby is an Uchiha where they would ultimately use it against the Senju since she can't leave as the heiress and the baby would become an outcast by the Uchiha if they got as much as a sniff it was your son." The hokage said sadly.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Renjii with a look of hopeless ness on his face, even if he was not married to Hitori he would still love the child, and he would never want it to be an outcast.

This time it was Hitori who answered the question on both their minds.

"When it's time for the birth I want a fake long term mission, that way I can leave the village for maybe a few years, raising my son, showing him the world, teach him and let him grow up in an environment that's not as stuck up as the Uchiha clan."

As they both seem to ponder at the answer for a moment until they both came to the realization it was for the best, then there was only a few things they both were wondering.

"So how am I going to get to know my son?" Renjii asked a little bit hurt at the thought that he wasn't going to see his own son grow up, his first step, first word and stuff like that.

"Well, I haven't really though much about this since I just found out earlier today, but the only thing I came up with was that I have to keep in touch, with mail or maybe a summon, and then you will just have to meet up with me when you have the chance, either it will be on missions or your free time, with Hashirama-sama as your father, he could probably help you with a few vacations dubbed as missions and such, if that is okay with you of course hokage-sama."

There was a brief silence as the two men in the room pondered on what she said, after a little bit longer Hashirama answered.

"This seems to be the best way, before your pregnancy I'll give you a mission where you only have to go around the world, I'll be stating it as a spy mission where your job would be to gather information about the leaf's possible enemies, where you can go from town to town and just ask around for a bit and stay there for some time before continuing, this would help the leaf, you got a cover story and you don't have to work as you would still get paid. And It should not be a problem to send Renjii to visit a few times a month." said Hashirama.

Hitori beamed a smile at that, this would be perfect, now she only needed to discuss a few small things such as communication, what to teach and a few small things.

After discussing what to teach him they agreed that they would teach him the Senju and the Uchiha taijutsu styles, fuinjutsu, gather a good deal of scrolls from both the Senju and the Uchiha before sending them off.  
After they were done discussing she thanked the hokage and bowed deeply before exiting the building heading home, to get ready for the next years.

-Time skip 6 months-

From the day she left the hokage tower after her discussion she had gathered what she could from the Uchiha library, ranging from tiajutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu t-

ply before exiting the o kenjutsu.  
She really wanted her baby boy to be able to protect himself and become a great man as he could, from the Senju she had been given a lot of nin, gen, tia, ken and fuin jutsu scrolls.  
She had also been given a lot of money, cloths, and weapons for the boy as he would be growing up.

Now it was just a month until she was due and she currently had a genjutsu seal on her courtesy of Mito so no one would see that she was pregnant, well, at the moment she was just lying in bed, totally exhausted from the little baby boy in her stomach.  
"Naruto" as she and Renjii had come up with was a growing boy and every time Tsumi had taken a look at him she had been amazed by how healthy looking he had was, she said that most of the time children feed a little bit of their mothers chakra to keep themselves as healthy as possible, but this little fucker, oh no, he was 8 months on the way with low gennin level reserves and growing, he would probably have mid gennin reserves as he was born, and for that reason she was exhausted.  
It's not easy walking around with a big stomach and a little chakra sucking baby in it. So she was lying in bed, waiting for the day when she could finally get out of the village and have a life with her son.

-Time skip child birth-

She was currently lying in a cave right outside the leaf village.  
This cave was not just any cave, this was the medical cave for the hokage and his family if there was something they did not want the hospital to know of.

As she was lying on the bed with her legs spread in a hospital gown and pushing all she could she looked around on the people with her, she was happy that she could finally get this over with, since this was the day she had been waiting for in the last 7 months.

As she continued to push while screaming in pain she heard Tsumi said.

"One more push now, and he's out" taking a deep breath she pushed all she could before she heard the sound of screaming.  
Collapsing on the bed from all the pushing she looked up seeing her baby in the hands of Tsumi.

"Can I hold him?" Hitori asked "Can I hold little Naru-chan?"

Tsumi just smiled at her "Of course" she said and handed her the little boy.

Naruto was cute little round baby boy, with a little dot of black hair on top of his head, he had purple eyes and as he laid there giggling cutely she could not help to just feel her heath melt just by looking at him.

"Hi, there little Naru-chan, I'm your mother, we are going to have so much fun, aaah? She asked coyly

Just then Renjii came in the door after the doctor said it was okay and walked over with a big smile on his face.

"Hello, little one… I'm your father, hehehe… just look at you, know that even if I'm not there with you all the time I'm always going to love you, ok son?" Renjii said.

Naruto just looked up on him while giggling and smiling. He knew he did not have much time as Hitori needed to rest and Naruto and she would go to sleep any moment, so he just gave him a kiss on the forehead and went out.

As Tsumi now came back inside she took Naruto from her hands as she helped her over to the bed so she could get some sleep for the night, as Hitori lay down on the bed she looked over to Naruto lying on the other side of her looking over at her almost completely quiet, just a few sounds coming from him now and then.  
After looking over at him for a little while she drifted asleep, dreaming of how the next years would be.

-Next day-

She woke up bright and early the next day, looking over at Naruto who was still asleep she carefully stepped out of the bed and onto the floor.  
Walked over to the dresser and put her clothes on, they consisted of a pair of black ninja sandals, black tight fitting pants, a white tank top and plain black jacket.

After that she picked up her scroll with all the items they needed for the trip and walked over to Naruto lying on the bed, looking at him for a little while he suddenly started to groggily open his eyelids looking at her with those bright purple eyes, smiling at Naruto she bent down and picked him up.

After breast feeding him his breakfast she saddled him on her stomach with a pair of baby straps? (not sure if that's even something but you know what people use when they walk around with their baby's saddled in front of them)  
And walked out of the cave and started her journey, just then as she walked along the way there was a black flicker in the air around her and Naruto and she suddenly disappeared.

-Crossover-

Suddenly the kyuubi and the forth disappeared and in a there was a big explosion many miles away over by the mountains.

"Hokage-sama and the kyuubi are over there! Hurry up let's help!" yelled one man.

"Are you an idiot? If yodaime-sama teleported it away he's going to deal with it!"

As the discussion there continues we are going to move over to where Minato Namikaze, his wife Kushina Uzumaki and Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze were standing just this moment.

"I have to seal it, it's the only way!" Minato yelled to his wife.

"Okay, I'll set up a barrier and make sure it stays there." she says as chakra chains shot out of her body.

Just then they hear a high scream looking to the sky they see a woman falling down towards the kyuubi, the kyuubi sees this and open his mouth just waiting for her to fall in.  
Dropping down towards the kyuubi Hitori tears starts to flow freely, she unstraps Naruto from her stomach and hooks the scroll of her back, looking down on the uneasy Naruto laying in her arms she sobs and say to him.

"Grow up to be a fine man Naruto, know that I love you more than life itself, my only regret is that I'm not going to be there for you in the future" she says softly, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she kisses him goodbye.

Turning around she throws Naruto and the scroll she yells "**CATCH**" while praying to god that the man and woman down there choose to do what's right and at least take care of him until they could get hit to someone that will.

Minato sees this and jumps up catching the baby boy carefully in his arms while Kushina catches the scroll while Minato quickly gives Naruto to Kushina, meanwhile Hitori falls right on one of the kyuubi's teeth and it goes straight through her stomach.  
Just as the kyuubi is about to swallow her and Minato is about to start sealing it, Naruto starts crying.

As the kyuubi hears the cry of the little child it looks up and stops struggling in shock of what he saw, just then the kyuubi overhears Kushina yelling that he should just seal it normally and not with the shinigami's help.  
In shock and realization kyuubi decided to speak up for the first time since it came out of its seal.

"**STOP"** it yells in its booming voice, and Hitori came flying of his tooth and lands next to Kushina, Minato out of shock of hearing that stops what he was doing.

Kushina seeing the seeing the dying woman next to her bends down as she hears her speak.

"Can you give me Naruto-chan to me pleas? I just want to hold him one last time." She pleads to her with tears in her eyes.

As Kushina bends down and give's her Naruto she said "What's your name miss? And it there any family we can give this child to?"

Hitori looked up from where she sat hugging Naruto and said "My name is Hitori Uchiha… t t-this is Naruto Uchiha Senju… give him to his father Renjii Senju, don't let the Uchiha get him, please, I beg of you!" she asked with a few sobs and a few pauses as she was starting to get weak.

"Renjii Senju? I haven't heard of any Renjii Senju since the son of the first hokage, I was sure the only Senju left was Tsunade-sama." Kushina said.

At this Hitori looked up in shock and saying  
"I saw Renjii and Hashirama-sama just yesterday, when I went out the medical cave this morning with Naruto, I was on my way to a nearby village, when a black warp appeared in the air around me and suddenly I started falling down."o askto nds down and give' ? I just want to hold him one last time."-

Now Kushina had the look of disbelief on her face but before she could start arguing that it was impossible the woman started cuffing and looked up on her with pleading eyes and said "take care of Naruto for me please" as she handed Naruto back to her, just as Kushina grabbed the little boy, Hitori eyes closed and she hit the ground with a thud.

Looking for her to Minato and the kyuubi she started wondering what was going on since the kyuubi was not making any resistance to her chains and Minato looked like he was pondering something.

"Why should I stop kyuubi?" asked Minato, there was no way he was going to let the beast walk free, but since it had stopped trashing around he could might as well ask what he wanted.

"**Because nigen, I have a request for you before you seal me"** the kyuubi answered.

"And what would that be, and why should I grant you such a request?" Minato asked honestly wondering what the kyuubi could want and why it looked like it was accepting that it was going to be sealed just like that.

"**Seal me inside the boy, as for why you should grant me the request I am willing to let you seal me without the need of the shinigami, so you could be there for your daughter, but for my second request I ask you to take care in the boy, take him to your home and tell no one that I am seal within him, if you do that I will heal your wife so she can continue to live after this day"**

Minato was stunned, well seriously, how would you react if you just got a request to be sealed by a fucking 9 tailed fox that entire vocabulary was "When I get out of this seal I will crush you and everything else in my patch" if his wife's words was anything to go by, so he asked the only question he could ask at a time like this… "Why?" he asked puzzled.

"**Because nigen, he has the same feeling coming of him as my father had, the one that created me, and before he died he gave all of us bijuu's a single request. When the time was right there would come a special child, and when that person came, we would help guide him down the right path.  
I believe that child over there is that person so to keep my promise to the old man I would request of you to seal me inside him instead."**

Minato was confused, mostly because he was not sure if this would be a good idea, he could very well bring the end of the world, the man that created the bijuu's, who was that man, and what path would he take the child down, so after thinking on it for a few seconds he asked

"Before I do this I have to ask, who was your father and what path did he want for this child"

"**My father… he wanted the child to continue on his path, I think you humans know him as "The sage of the six path"" **after kyuubi said that there was a long pause before Kushina started cuffing, quickly coming to a decision, Minato spoke up.

"Ok, I will take care of the child as my own, and seal you inside him, if you can save my wife!" Minato was not sure why he trusted the kyuubi, but something just told him to do as he said.

Just then the kyuubi stated paw started glowing yellow, carefully stretching it towards Kushina, when it was about a meter from her the yellow energy started flowing from the paw and towards Kushina where she suddenly stood with a nine tailed blood red cloak on her, she suddenly felt as life started flowing back to her and after a minute or so the cloak disappeared and she stood there, the color back in her skin and she felt energized again.

Nodding to Minato he went over to Naruto and started writing on the seal array for the eight trigrams seal, modifying it so it would work without the soul reaper. When he was done he turned to the kyuubi and spoke.

"Are you ready? Since you held up your end of the bargain I will hold up mine, so if there is nothing else I will seal you now."

"**The only thing I ask for is to keep his status from the world, tell them you trapped me in a dimension or something, and when he is a little older tell him about me so he can come see me, you can come to since I see you still don't trust me… that will be all, you can start the sealing now."**

And just then Minato picked up Naruto walked over to the kyuubi, placed a palm on him and the seal and yelled "Eight trigrams, SEAL" itori beamed a smile at that,ill get paid'ome time before continuing, this would help the leaf, you got a cover story and mmon,

Red energy started flowing from the kyuubi and inside Naruto, after about 5 minutes the proses was over and Naruto lying in Minato's arms looking up on him with a confused look on his face. Minato just looked on him with a small smile and said.

"Hello there little one, I know that you lost much today, but me, you, Mito-chan and Kushi-chan are going to be a happy family, and I promise I will watch after you" Minato said to him, he seems to understand as he smiled for a minute before he yawned and went to sleep.

Minato went over to where Kushina was holding onto Mito who was also sleeping, he grabbed a hold of her before he flashed them home.

"Stay here and watch the kids, I'm going to call a meeting to tell them what happened, just remember I sent the fox away to another dimension with my hirashin if anyone ask, as if anyone ask why it took so long, I had to create a modifying seal to my hirashin, while you kept it in its place, ok?

"Sure ting Minato-kun, just get back here soon, and what should we say about Naruto-chan?" she asked him, having no idea how to explain a child that that had black hair and didn't really look very much like either one of them.

"Hmm, that's a good question… well, I actually have no idea what to say, we could try to go with you had twins, he do have my spiky hair and your eyes, now that I think about it, do you know who his parents were, since he has the Uzumaki eyes with the Uchiha hair, do you have any idea?" he asked his wife.

As Kushina started explaining what Hitori had told her he just went more and more wide eyed, to thing that they weren't even from this timeline, the only thing he could thing was that maybe his hirashin fucked up and warped time on that exact spot they stood on and sendt them forward in time.

"Ok, we are going to go with that you had twins, since the no one knew you were pregnant it should really not be hard to convince the people. (This story Mito Uzumaki had created the seal to hide pregnancy for Hitori so no one knew except Hizuren and his wife, since she had been the doctor, and also all the ANBU guards were dead so no one knew she only had one child)  
Well, I got to get going now, I have already sent out clones to gather the council and started telling the people that I defeated the kyuubi, I'll be back later." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he flashed away.

When he was gone Kushina looked over to the bed where Naruto and Mito was lying quietly sleeping like the catastrophe today never really happened. Crawling into the bed she lay down next to them and whisper softly  
"goodnight little ones, sweet dreams" and closed her eyes awaiting a new day when she woke up.

-Council room-

Walking through the doors to the council room, he looked around, every member sat there totally quiet as he walked over to his seat, when he sat down he looked over the shinobi council, luckily no one there was dead or seriously injured, just a few nicks here and there from what he could see, looking over to the civilian council he there was two members missing sadly it was two of the members that was actually a pair of nice merchant's. When he was done looking over the members he turned to Hizuren.

"Report!" he said in his hokage voice.

"30 percent of our jonin are dead, 10 percent seriously hurt and 25 percent with lighter injuries"

"What about chunin and lower?"

"There are a 5 percent of our chunin and lower dead, civilian casualties are about 400 dead 200 injured."

"Thank you Hizuren" said Minato in a tired voice, there had been a large number of casualties and he just wanted to go home to his wife and children.

"Hokage-sama, what happened to the kyuubi?" asked Danzo, everyone was indeed curious to what had happened to the beast.

"The kyuubi is no longer any treat, I created a seal modifying a hirashin kunai and sendt it to an empty dimension, where it can no longer do any damage" he answered.

At that Danzo gaze became hard as he looked at Minato and said.

"Why did you seal it away where no one can use it, you could have sealed it in a child and the leaf could have a perfect weapon to use against its enemies" Danzo said.

"While it's true I could have seal it away in a child, I am sure you know only an Uzumaki can handle the full power of the kyuubi, and since there is only 3 Uzumakis in this village one of them is fully grown and can't handle the stain on her chakra coils, and the two others is only part Uzumaki I would have had to use the soul reaper to seal the kyuubi with only half its chakra, I would have died, and it would have taken years to train him or her to be of the same level as me, so I came to the conclusion it would be better in the long run if I sent if off instead" Minato answered calmly, but on the inside he was fuming at the thought that Danzo got his hands on Mito if he died after sealing the beast in her.

"3 Uzumakis? Last time I checked there was only one in the leaf and that was Kushina" Tsume said.

"Well as you see, earlier today my wife and I had twins, a little boy and a girl, so today there is 3 Uzumakis and 3 Namikaze's" the hokage answered.

Many from the council started congratulating Minato, seeing a little light on a dark day.  
After a little while when the group had calmed down and Minato had given Hizuren a quick glance he under stood as "talk about it later" he discussed a few more things before ending the meating and going home.

**A/N**

**This is my first fic, English is my 2****nd**** languish so expect some mistakes here and there, I'll try updating this fic as often as possible, but I can't guarantee there won't be any pauses where I'll try to get back as soon as I can… so just review and tell me what you think, what should I focus more on, what do you think so far and I'll see you guys later! :) Also, If there is someone out there that got some free time I'm looking for a beta writer and editer for this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Naruto, the child that became a legend**

**I do not own Naruto.**

5 years after the kyuubi incident. The last 5 years had been had gone by fast, and today was Naruto and Mito's birthday. Just now they was standing inside the Namikaze mansion, it was a relatively big house, 2 stories with a large house (on the bottom floor was the living room, kitchen, one bathroom, study and an armory. 2nd floor was 4 bedrooms 1 master 2 for the kids and 1 guest room, 2 bathrooms, 1 connected to the master bedroom and 1 in the hallway, there was also Minato's private study) it had a large backyard with large threes a little lake with rivers flowing from it and a few self-repairing wooden training dummies. (I'm too lazy to go into details)

Naruto was now standing in the living room with his sister, Naruto had grown up nicely for his age and was standing there in his black ninja sandals, black shorts, white shirt with a blood red Uzumaki swirl on the back, he had spiky black hair with 2 horn like bangs on each side of his head.  
Mito was standing on his left side, her outfit consisted of black sandals, white shorts and a pink top. She had her blond hair tied up in a ponytail that just reached her shoulders. (Basically Naruto's sexy jutsu with cloths and a little bit younger.)

"Happy birthday Naru-chan, Mito-chan" Kushina said in a happy voice as she bent down and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Kaa-chan" they both said in unison.  
Looking from his mother over to Mito, Naruto spoke up.

"Come on Mito-chan let's go play in the backyard!" and took a hold of her hand and started dragging her out of the house.

"I'm coming Naru-kun! You don't have to pull me!" she answered as she started to run along with Naruto.

"They grow up so fast don't they" Minato said, looking over at his smiling wife.

"Yes they do, it feels like it was just yesterday when they were taking their first steps, now they are 5, and we have to start training them." Kushina said looking from the door to her husband.

"Yeah, I was thinking I should let them have today off and start their training tomorrow" Minato said with a little smile.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Kushina walked to the kitchen and Minato walked over to the door and opened it to see no other than his sensei standing there.

"Hey there Minato, how is it going?" Jiraya asked.

"Hello sensei, coming to visit your godchildren on their birthday?" Minato said with a smile.

"Who's there Mina-kun?" rang Kushina's voice from the kitchen.

"Sensei came to visit" he answered her and she came walking out of the kitchen over to where they was standing.

"You better behave while you're here pervert, or I'm going to replay the event when Tsunade caught you peeping on her!" Kushina said, her hair rushing up in 9 tendrils almost like tails as she looked at the paling man.

"Don't worry I'll just check in on the brats and then I'll be right out again… I still haven't found Tsunade-hime yet so I just came by wishing them happy birthday and giving them their presents" Jiraya said, waving his hands in a defensive manner.

"Still looking for her huh? I wonder how she will react when she finds out she has a half-brother… I just wonder how the two of them will take it when we tell them of his origin." Minato said with a sigh.

"Have you had any luck finding out if he have any Uchiha relatives or who his mother was other than her name Jiraya?" Kushina asked.

Even though they loved Naruto very much like their own son, they still thought it was only fair to him to find out who his relatives are, so he at least get to who they are, and where he came from.  
Just then Jiraya's face went from the happy smile to a serious expression.

"I have been looking up everything I could find from the Uchiha clan history and the family tree, and after a lot of digging I found out why we could not find her name anywhere in the village… it seems that Hitori was wiped off from the clan after her father's deflection, and they did everything in their power to just make it seem like she never existed." Jiraya said, Minato went from confused to realization while Kushina just seemed confused.

Asking the question she wanted to know Kushina said "So who was her father?"

"Madara Uchiha" Jiraya said getting a gasp of shock from Kushina.

"Are you sure of this sensei?" Minato said and Jiraya just nodded.

"I am absolutely sure, from what I could dig up, someone in the uchiha spread a rumor after no one had heard from her in a couple months that the hokage fixed her mission so she would get killed, right after that Madara deflected and came back to kill Hashirama with the help of the kyuubi."

"Ok, we can talk more about this later, the guest will come now soon and I don't want to be discussing this in the middle of a party." Kushina said.

Right then there was a knock on the door, Kushina went over and opened it up to find Tsume with Hana and Kiba, Shikaku with shikamaru and his wife and Hiashi with Hinata and his wife with Hanabi in her hands.

"Come right in guys, the twins are in the back playing." Kushina said to them, after that the grownups and Hanabi went to the living room and talked, while Hana, Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinata went to the backyard and played with Naruto and Mito.

-Time skip 3 hours-

Now that everyone had eaten and the kids were tired it was only one thing left to do… and that is of course to open the presents.  
Mito and Naruto was standing beside the gift table with a smile that almost stretched to their ears "Go ahead you can open them now" Kushina said.

Almost faster than the seasoned ninjas in the room could track Mito and Naruto opened their gifts From Shikamarus family they got a matching pair of necklaces made out of the nara dear horns, they were formed as the yin-yang mark.

From Kiba and co they both got a pair of black arm warmers made of black fur that meant they were part of the pact.

And last from the Hinatas family Naruto got a silver ring with a dragon on it and Mito got a silver ring with a bee, both rings meaning good luck in combat.  
After they thanked for the presents with hugs and handshakes the guests left and all that was left was Minato, Kushina and Jiraya.

"Come here gaki's I have something for you guys" Jiraya said, stretching out his arms handing over 3 presents.

"1 each and the small one is for you guys to share" he said. Naruto opening his present firs he takes out a black cloak with red flames licking the bottom of it. (Naruto's sage cloak)

"Whoa this is awesome!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it, it has adjustment seals and self-repairing seals so when it's damaged or starting to get short, just put some chakra in it and it will fix right up" Jiraya said and heard a squeal as Mito had opened her present, when she took of the paper she was standing there with a box in her hand, opening it up and there was a blood red dress with black white flowers on.

"It has the same type of seals as the cloak I gave Naruto" Jiraya said with a smile.

"Thanks ero-sennin" they said and ran over and gave him a hug.

"What have I said about calling me that?!" There was a pause and Jiraya let out a sigh

"Ok, just open up the last present, I need to get going brats" he said.

Opening up the last present they found a book inside it named "Tales of a gutsy ninja"

"What's this ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"That my boy, is the very first book I made, when I wrote it I hoped by publishing it I would make the world a better place"

"Oh, this book sounds cool, we can read it later" Mito said with a smile.

"Ok, I have to get going now, I have a spy network to run you know" when Jiraya said that he turned to Minato and Kushina and said goodbye before he left.

"Ok, now do you want to open up the presents from us?" Kushina asked.

"YEAH!" Both Mito and Naruto yelled in unison.

Handing over 2 presents each they opened them up. They both got a set of kunai, shuriken, fuma shuriken a couple meters of ninja wire in one of them, the other they each got chibi swords formed and fitted for them as they would have bit a katana on a grown person.

Mito's katana had a plain black guard, when she drew the blade and inspected it, it was a beautiful blade, almost silver colored, and the grip had black and red leather wrapped around it.

Naruto's katana also had a black guard, but unlike his "sisters" blade his blade had a golden glow of it, and the handle was wrapped with white and gold leather. "Thank you so much!" they yelled and ran up and hugged both their parents. "Ok, now, your very welcome, but I think it's time you two get to bed, we are starting your training tomorrow morning, so you better get some sleep!" "Ok tou-chan" they chimed happily and ran upstairs to bed.

-Time skip next morning-

Minato woke up early in 6 of clock in the morning, walking out of bed he made a shadow clone, ordered it to wake Naruto and Mito up and tell them to get dresses and make breakfast as he took a shower.

5 minutes later he got out of the shower and went down to the kitchen just as the clone was done making breakfast, the meal was made up by eggs, bacon, orange juice and roasted bread.

Just as he sat down at the table he heard tired thumping sounds from the stairs, a few seconds later Mito and Naruto came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Why do we have to get up this early tou-chan?" whined Mito.

"Yeah, why couldn't we sleep an hour or two longer?" asked Naruto in an equally whiny voice.

"Well, this is the perfect time to train, as I have to get in the office at 9 at the latest, so until then I will train you, and after that your mother can take over when I'm at the office" Minato said.

"Tou-chan?"… "Yes Naruto? "

"Why do you have to stay in the office all day? You are the strongest ninja in the village, why should you have to sit in the office all day?" Naruto asked.

"well, you see Naruto, there are many papers that I have to fill out, and reports from ninjas and I have to give out missions, so I have to go to the office, so I can keep the village running"

"But all you do is sit behind that stupid desk… why don't you send a clone or something, you told me that you get the memories back… so wont it be like you are there? And if something happens you can always just flash there." Naruto said as he tilted his head in a confused/questioning way as he said it.

Just then Minato's face went completely blank of all emotions. He just sat there staring at Naruto, while Naruto was beginning to think he said something wrong and was about to say just drop it Minato blinked once, twice and then started banging his head in the kitchen table muttering "stupid" over and over again.

While this was happening Kushina came down in her morning robe looking at her husband slamming his head in the kitchen table. She looked at Mito and Naruto sitting there, looking at their father as he was crazy, just when she was about to ask what the hell was going on, he jumped out of his seat sprinted to Naruto and lifted him up and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Ehm, what's going on here Mina-kun?" Kushina asked with a confused look that matched her kids.

"Our son is a genius!" Minato answered happily.

"And why is that?" she asked, wondering what could cause Minato to go from slamming his head in the table to suffocating his son in a hug.

"I will tell you why, 5 years old and he came up with the answer to the bane of all kages!" Minato said to his wife, who understood the answer as he even complained about that damn paperwork even in his sleep.

"So what is it? What is this genius answer to your bane of existence?" Kushina said with a smile on her face.

"Shadow clones, I don't even have to go to the office anymore!" Minato said glowing with excitement.

Kushina just looks at him for a second before turning around and walking back to their room, when she was almost out of the kitchen she stopped turned around and said "You better let him down before you suffocate him, and start training him, I'm going back to sleep."

When she was out of view he let Naruto down, who took a deep breath, they ate breakfast and then they went outside to start training.

"Ok, this is the start of your ninja training, when we train I am no longer your tou-chan, here I am your sensei, you will do as I say, when I say jump, you say how high, understood?" Minato said in a voice that made them gulp.

"Hai, tou-sensei" they answered in unison, looking at them he thought it would be a good idea to make some seals to make their training more effective, he knew from all the running around they did that stamina was not really any problem here… but then again when you have an uzumaki for a daughter and the kyuubi jinchuriki who is also an uzumaki, senju and uchiha all families with good genes you have a stamina monster for a son.

"Ok, I'm going to put some really weak restriction seals on you, these are originally made to keep prisoners from running away, but with some modifications I can make it so it only restrict muscle movement, making it harder to move so you tire easier and build muscles faster, ok?"

With a nod from Naruto and a "hai" from Mito he started applying the seals, he made it so it could be both activated and deactivated from the user, no point in having it if they could not deactivate it when they needed the extra speed.

When he was done he let them walk around for about 5 minutes before calling them back to him again. "Ok, so how do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm trying to walk under water" Naruto said "Me too" Mito said.

"Good, that's what I wanted. Now for a warm up, give me 5 laps around the field, then 25 pushups, sit-ups, pull ups, squats, kicks with each hand to that pole over there and punches" he said while throwing them some gloves.

As they stare at him in disbelief he just takes on his serious expression and yells "NOW" and they start running like madmen.

"_Ah, times like this I regret becoming hokage, it was so much more fun trortu- ehrr training gennin squads._ Minato thought to himself.

A little while later the 2 kids were done with the warm up exercises lying on the ground panting hard Minato walks over. "Ok, now I want you two to try and access your chakra, for this I need you both to sit down in a lotus position" doing as he said he continued.

"Now I want you to close your eyes… look deep inside yourself, when you do that for a while you will eventually feel like you're standing in front of some water ball of water, the bigger the pool the more chakra you have, right now since you are both uzumakis I think you will feel like you are standing in front of something like a small lake… now go on and try, and when you find it reach out and grab it."

When Minato was done saying this he looked at his kids sitting there with their eyes closed, both looking rater concentrated so he just tells them to relax and continue looking.

With Mito: She could feel herself getting drawn inside herself, as she started getting deeper within she started looking around, after looking for a couple minutes she felt herself getting drawn to a deep blue light inside the dark. As she was getting closer the light got brighter and brighter until she was standing directly in front for a big ball hanging over her.

It was at least big enough to fill up a small lake, as she reached towards the ball a small line of stretched out from the ball and started flowing inside of her, and she could feel a warm feeling flow through her. She opened her eyes and looked over at her father who was smiling at her, she was just about to say something when he lifter his hand to silence her and pointed at Naruto.

With Naruto: He could also feel himself getting deep inside himself, but when he "stood" there in the darkness inside him he didn't know where to go, it just felt like there was more than one way to go, as he stood there contemplating on witch way he should go he tried to feel what was coming from the different directions, as he stared in one direction he could feel a wild almost beast like feeling, he wanted to say evil, but something inside him said it was not, it was just so damn power full that if not controlled you would lose yourself to the power.

Looking to the other side he begun to feel a smooth feeling crawl over him, it felt almost like a warm bath, so warm and smooth to your skin, as he started to get drawn over to that side he saw a bright glow, almost like the sun itself, coming closer he saw it was an golden orange ball hanging in the over the ground, looking over it only one thing came to naruto's mind _"Wow, It's gigantic!" _and it really was, the ball was about 5 times his sisters size and could easy fill up a medium size lake, he reached out and grabbed the thin golden orange line that stretched from the ball and felt the same feeling that he could feel earlier when looking over here only 10 times stronger, it was as he was floating on the sky with not a single worry in the world.

Outside his "chakra world" Minato and Mito could see the ground starting to crack under Naruto. _"Holy mother of fuck! He has high jonin level chakra even if only just, and the ground is cracking under him, how potent can his chakra be?" _Minato asked himself as he looked in awe at his son.

Just then Naruto opened his eyes, looking at his father he asked "Did I get it?"  
"Yes you did Naru-chan, it seems also seems you both had more chakra than I expected."

"Hah, I knew we were awesome Naru-kun!" Mito said happily, Naruto gave Mito a high five and a "Yeah!" before they calmed down and turned to Minato where Naruto said. "What now tou-ch, err tou-sensei?"

"Well Naruto, now I'm going to teach you guys some chakra exorcises, this will help your control and it will help your chakra reserves grow… now the reason it's so important with good chakra control is that without it you can't get your chakra to flow when you want, how you want and how much you want.  
This will end up with your jutsus backfiring on you, don't work or they will be much weaker than they should have been… not only that but the cost of the jutsu will be much higher even if done correctly by someone with bad control rather than someone with good control, understand?"

"Hai, tou sensei" they both said with a look of understanding on their faces.

"ok, let's start with the leaf floating exorcise, since I both of you have much more chakra then an academy student we will just drop the leaf sticking exorcise since that is more for building up your chakra reserves since most academy students don't have the reserve for harder exorcises." He explained picking up a couple leafs and walking over to them.

"Ok, now I want each of you to take a single leaf, place it on your forehead and gently lift it up using only your chakra, when you get it to float about 2cm over your forehead try keeping it there for as long as you can, when you can keep it floating over your forehead for 10 minutes without it blowing off or falling down start spinning it around." Minato said handing them a stack of leafs each.

Looking at them they each started concentrating on getting the leaf to float, but no such luck, after 5 minutes Minato spoke up.

"Ok, see this seal I'm making with my hands?... ok, this is the ram seal, place your hands in this seal and it will be much easier to concentrate on your chakra… this is only a little shortcut until you guys can get a real feel of your chakra, so you can use it for now and after a couple tries, you will go back to doing it without the handseal. Sounds fair? Ok, let's continue." Minato said.

Doing as their father told them they both did the ram seal, a couple seconds later the leaf on Narutos forehead blew of, a second later the same happened to Mito.

-Time skip 4 hours-

Looking at the two kids standing in the clearing Minato could not help but smile, only 3 hours after they started the exorcise they both could balance a floating leaf on their forehead for 10 minutes, after trying to spin it a couple times he had them try to walk around with the leaf on their forehead instead.  
At least that way he did not have to rid his trees of every single leaf.

Another hour had went by before he called them and said that they would repeat the warm up exorcise from this morning then go in for lunch, as they sat down at the table they told their mother what they had been doing and they beamed a tired smile when she said she was proud of them, asking what they would do next, Minato said that he had set up a temporary plan where they would be starting the day with a light exorcise, as he said that the kids groaned and stared in disbelief at what he called a light exorcise.

After that they would be doing chakra control exorcises and before lunch they would repeat the morning exorcises. Then after lunch they would train them in the academy stances since that was the basics to every single fighting style there is, and since they might want to learn different styles and maybe create a style they would begin with the basic then to the more advanced.  
After four hours with tiajutsu they would use the next 2 hours learning how to throw kunai and shuriken and then they would repeat the muscle building exorcise before finishing up for the day.

Kushina agreed with him that it was a good idea and they would use the training plan as their default and just adding and changing thing along the way.  
When they were done with the discussion the training plan came up like this:

Monday, Wednesday and Friday  
06.00 – 12. 00  
- Starting with muscle training that consisted of 5 laps around the field, 25 push-, sit-, pull- ups, squats, kicks and punches. After that they had 4 hours with chakra exorcises and repeating the muscle training.  
12.00 – 13.00  
- Lunch break.  
13.00 – 17.00  
- tiajutsu training (academy stances and basics)  
17.00 – 18.00  
- Dinner.  
18.00 – 20.00  
Kunai and shuriken training.  
Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday  
06.00 – 12.00  
- Muscle training to start off, then the basics chakra, jutsu and tactics info and knowledge, and finishing with muscle training.  
12.00 – 13.00  
- Lunch.  
13.00 – 17.00  
- Kenjutsu (Basic stances and forms) stealth and trap lying exorcises.  
17.00 – 18.00  
- Dinner.  
18.00 – 20.00  
- Basic fuin skills (going over the basics and training on how to write seals)

Sunday:  
Recuperation.

When they was done writing up what to do Minato spoke up "Ok, this is what we are going to do for the time coming, I know it seems brutal, and I really don't want to push you through all of this at your age, but since your our children and we have enemies, you guys will have to protect yourself, since we can't be there holding your hands when the shit hits the fan one day."

Ever since Mito and Naruto saw the insane training schedule they were a bit over whelmed and both Minato and Kushina could see it on their faces, but after the explanation both Mito and Naruto had determined looks on their faces and a fire burning in their eyes.

"Don't worry about us Tou-chan, we will take everything you got and become awesome ninjas!" Naruto said looking at his parents, whom both smiled proudly back at them.

"Ok, then, let's continue the training and when I think you're ready I'll start teaching you some jutsus." Minato said.

Just like any 5 year old kids would react at the chance to learn jutsus Naruto and Mito had stars in their eyes and ran up to Minato, dragging him out and saying that they had to get going with their training.

-Time skip 4 weeks-

During the four weeks training Minato had increased their muscle training from with 1 extra lap and 5 extra push-, sit- and pull-ups, squats, kicks and punches per week. saying he would increase their training once each week to they reached 10 laps and 50 push, sit, pull, squats, kicks and punches, then he would have them deactivate their seals for a day, getting used to their new speed before activating it again on the next level for each level he would double the time before stepping up their laps so that would also double the time before reaching the next level.

During the weeks Mito and Naruto had stepped up from 1 leaf floating on their forehead to 3 leafs and was currently trying to spin them, the proses was slow, but that was to be expected from 2 chakra monster, Naruto was had an even harder time and was just starting to get the hang of them just floating there.

Their other training had been going good, Naruto was showing promise with tiajutsu, kunai and shuriken while his kenjutsu wasn't going all that great, he just could not shake of the feeling that it was not the right weapon for him.

Mito however loved kenjutsu, it came naturally to her, sucking up everything her mother teached, her tiajutsu was coming along fine, not as easily for her as her kenjutsu, but good, her shuriken and kunai training was the same as with her tiajutsu.

But if anyone asked either Minato or Kushina where their strongpoints was it was an easy answer, both of them loved fuin, they just understood it, sucking up everything their parents told them, they even started creating basic storage seals.  
But enough about that, today was a special day because today…

"Ok, today I'll be teaching showing you guys 3 jutsus, these are the academy basic… but even if they are just basic jutsus and don't look very flashy don't underestimate them, a master of the basic can beat a novice of the advanced every day of the week, ok?" Minato said, looking at the kids and they just nodded.

"Ok, first of I'll show you how to do the **"Henge"(Transformation jutsu) **this is a basic genjutsu which lets you cast an illusion over yourself that make you appear as another person or a object, I want you to start off with henging into myself or your mother, just picture yourself as either one when doing the jutsu."

Minato said showing of the handseals and said **"Henge"** there was a puff of smoke before there was standing 2 Kushinas next to each other.

Going through the handseals calling out **"Henge"** both of them was quickly covered in smoke before Mito stood there as Minato and Naruto as Kushina.

Walking around for a minute Naruto begun to lean backwards before calling out "Kaa-chan, how can you walk around like this? I feel like I'm going to fall forwards all the time" Naruto said taking his hands under "his" breasts to hold them up.

Minato looking over on his son he stared at him confused and stated "You do know that **"Henge" **is just an illusion and it just disrupt the air around you making you reflect the image you picture so you look like something or someone else, almost like a mirage." He stated.

At this point Kushina looked at Minato confused and said "What do you mean? Every time I use my **"henge" **it was a physical copy"

Minato and Kushina started to argue before Minato walked over to Naruto grabbed one of "his" boobs and said "See nothing but a… ehm, why am I not phrasing through this?" His look went from confused to realization to disbelief and almost shouted out how the hell this was possible, after taking a deep breath he walked over to Mito and tried touching her, but like a normal henge it just went right through her.

Pondering on this for a moment he spoke up "Ok, how is it possible that you and Naruto can actually transform while like you can see when I tried to touch Mito I just phrased right through her."

At this point Naruto spoke up and asked if he had done anything wrong, after they had reassured him that he did nothing wrong and he just used a more advanced **"henge"** that really should not be possible Minato and Kushina told them to continue training on their henge so they could do the handseals quicker while they tried to come up with an answer to Kushina and Naruto could make solid **"henges" **when they had walked away from both Naruto and Mito they started discussing possible reasons for the solid "henge"

Minato was the first to speak up "Do you think this might have something to do with the kyuubi?"

Kushina pondered on it for a second before she gave her reply "No, I don't think so, I can still make a solid "henge" even now after the kyuubi have been extracted… the only reason I think I can make my solid henge is that my chakra is so potent that I can make solid items with it."

Minato nodded, yes that made sense, he knew Naruto had a very potent chakra as well since he showed no signs of being the kyuubi jinchuriki and the ground had cracked under him while unlocking his chakra. "Yeah, you're probably right, well let's get back there and continue to train them."

Walking back towards Mito and Naruto they stopped a few meters away and Minato spoke up.

"Ok, the next jutsu I'll teach you will be the bushin…"

Aaand cut!

**A/N Ok, this is still relatively new for me, I know I got almost nothing done this chapter… but I think things will start coming along better the next chapter, I'm starting to get the feel of this.**

**So now all that's left is for me to say hope you liked it, if you feel like it write down a review and comment on the things you liked/disliked and I'll see if I work something out if it's possible… Not sure about any pairings yet… Maybe it will be a Narutoxrandom person of my choosing pairing or maybe I'll throw in a harem… I'm kinda swinging to the harem side at the moment since I'm really new at this stuff, and writing about a single character specific is so much harder than making throwing him a few girls and making a harem… Just know that I won't give you guys any of that 12 year old running around fucking 30 year old women like he's some kind of sex god… they will be pretty evenly matched, maybe a few years older, but not much. That's all -Rassh0l out!**


End file.
